


Recollections of the Forsaken

by shamrockivy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visualization of when Sam left his family for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections of the Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and based off the form from the poem _Translations of the Gospel_ by C.D. Wright

A man in the house listens as his brother

Yells at their father.

Doors slam.

He goes outside with his keys.

 

The car sits there in the dark

Like a dog waiting with patience.

 

He takes out the key

Then turns on the car.

 

His brother’s face is turned away

During the silent car ride.

 

He watches his brother

Stepping onto the bus.

 

The bus pulls out

He listens to it, gasping and groaning,

The sound of his heart that is breaking inside.


End file.
